joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Shenron (Wanked, Exaggerated, Upplayed and Awesomely MAXIMUM)
Summary < WISH GRANTING The original, the primordial, the first. The Dragon that surpasses them all. The most awesome golden light you'll ever see. AND THE BIGGEST DRAGON THERE IS! THE BIGGEST WHATEVER! SUPER SHENRON! Powers and Stats < WISH GRANTING Tier: < Wish Granting. It doesn't matter, tho. Super Shenron can wish himself all the Tiers he wants. Not that it has any effect on him at what Tier he is placed at, he is simply Top Undefinable. The infinite spam is not even a factor to being close to barely reaching to being irrelevant to him. Even if said infinite spam was ∞(∞^∞), and you sprinkled that with more tiny beyond infinites, it would still be the same as mentioned before, because that spam isn't even a 0 to an Untierable, and even far less to the weakest of the weak Undefinable, let alone Super Shenron. Who is in a whole other level by himself. Name: Super Shenron Origin: Aleverse Gender: Dragon with D Age: All Classification: GIANT. FUGGIN. DRAGON. Powers and Abilities: < > ALL * Summoning? Beyond Infinite? Boundlessly Beyond Infinite? (Spam)^(∞(∞^∞))? That's still nothing, for the fodders. He'll wish for Muchinity versions of whatever they try to do on him and throw them all at their faces. Or simply wish them away, bullshitting any sort of "nuh, only i can affect my own things, super shenron is dumb qwusfwqysufwqstuwfqsfwtqfsq wqswqsvwqusadfuywfqsuyq" against him. Those are his wishes. * Magic? What? That wouldn't work on Super Shenron, even if they wanted it to work. * What you say? They are beyond comprehension? Non-Undefinables can't comprehend those, Super Shenron can. * WHuh? They have Wishes too? His are not affected. Only his are able to affect his own Wishes. And only if he wants it to happen, if not, it will not. "BUT YOU SAID EVEN IF-" shshshshshs, Super Shenron can bullshit that too. Anything else? Attack Potency: < Wish Granting. Super Shenron can wish himself all the freakin' APs there are, or aren't, whatever, if he wishes for it he'll have it. Speed: < Wish Granting. Super Shenron can wish himself all the fast he needs to blitz. Lifting Strength: < Wish Granting. Super Shenron can wish himself to be ripp'd af, or the thing to lift itself meanwhile Super Shenron does more important things, I mean, literally since when has this that won at anything? Striking Strength: < Wish Granting. Super Shenron doesn't even NEED to touch his filthy opponents to inflict whatever damage he wishes to inflict. Durability: < Wish Granting. Super Shenron is as durable as he wishes it. Stamina: < Wish Granting. Super Shenron doesn't need to move, why is this stat here? It has NO use for Super Shenron. Range: < Wish Granting. Super Shenron is really big, y'now. BIGGER THAN BIGNESS. BIGGER!!! Standard Equipment: < Wish Granting. Super Shenron can wish for anything he wants. Intelligence: < Wish Granting. Super Shenron is smarter than intelligence, too smart for it. Weaknesses: < Wish Granting. Super Shenron can wish for his wishes to be unwishable away, so no, they cannot be affected. Note: ''' Super Shenron killed Zarama and made himself his own creator via Wishing for it. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: < Wish Granting VERY, VERY SMALL EXAMPLES OF IT: * Can wish to win a Vs. Thread. * Can wish to revert his opponent's page to their primordial form (the one that sends you to the classic editor after naming them). * Can wish to Bullshit Reality even more and extend his Shenanigans. * Can wish his opponent out of existence, non-existence, semi-existence, almost-existence, omni-existence, whatever-existence, etc., et.c, etc., etc., etc. (...) ETC.! * Can wish for ALL abilities to go fuck themselves. ALL OF THEM!!!!11!!e!l!e!v!e!n!!one!!!tW0!!!!!! * Can wish to make his opponent Shit Tier-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------''' * Can wish for more Super Shenron pages, until the wikia reaches Over 9000000000000000000000 pages and implodes on itself. * Can wish for wishing. THIS ENABLES HIM TO WISH WITHOUT HAVING TO WISH FOR WISHING HIS WISHES! * Can wish to wank, exaggerate and upplay himself, while making everyone downplay his opponent to shit, even yourself and themselves. * Can wish for all arguments against Super Shenron become less than irrelevant. Deal with it. * Can wish for his opponent to have loses against Yamcha, Naruto, Ichigo, Natsu, Luffy, Accelerator, Justin Bieber, Bad Luck Brian, Dahvie Vanity, Aquaman, Mettaton NEO, Frisk, Sans, Bill Cipher, The One Below All, Sir Weakling, The most weakest character on this wiki, etc. Others < WISH GRANTING '''Notable Victories: < Wish Granting Notable Losses: < Wish Granting Inconclusive Matches: < Wish Granting Category:Aleverse Category:WISH GRANTING Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Untierable Category:Undefinable Category:Big Category:Dragon Category:BIG Category:BIGGER Category:BIGGER THAN BIGNESS Category:EVEN BIGGER THAN THAT Category:Gods Category:Wanked Category:Absurdly Wanked Category:Unspeakably stupidly omega wanked Category:Upplayed Category:Exaggerated Category:Awesome Category:Awesnomness Category:Awesomely Category:MAXIMUM Category:SUPER FUCKING BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG!!! Category:Tier Manipulation Category:Tier Destruction Category:Omnipotent Killer Category:Ocean Melter Category:Memetic Murderer Category:Fuck Characters Category:Fuck memes Category:Fuck Tiers Category:Fuck your name Category:Fuck Beyond tiers Category:Fuck Hax Category:Fuck your origin Category:Fuck your gender Category:Fuck your age Category:Fuck your classification Category:Fuck your powers and abilities Category:Fuck your attack potency Category:Fuck your speed Category:Fuck your strength Category:Fuck your durability Category:Fuck your stamina Category:Fuck your equipment Category:Fuck your intelligence Category:Fuck your concepts Category:Fuck your existence Category:Fuck you Category:Fuck etc, etc. Category:FUCK ALL OF IT! Category:Conceptual Bullshitting Category:Bullshitting Reality Category:Shenanigans Category:Reality Warpers Category:Infiinite Reality Warping Category:Toon Force Category:Toonforce Category:WIP